James Riddle or Harry Potter
by blue cat1
Summary: All the potters died on halloween. or did they Voldemort now has a very strange peace loving son called James Riddle, is he Harry, will Sirius finaly get to be a good godfather, read and find out. chapter 7's up. review!
1. The Son, The Heir, The Boy Who Lived

Don't ask me how I thought of this fic it came in to my head very late at night and was a bit enjoying, ohh well her it is. Hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HALLOWEEN, Godrics Hollow.  
  
"Not Harry please not Harry" cried Lilly Potter "Stand aside girl" The dark figure said with a flash of green light. "You boy" he said to the baby in the cot. "You will be one of the most powerful, and yet you do not care. You will join me, as my son James Riddle" With an evil laugh the dark lord was gone.  
  
7 ½ YEARS LATER.  
  
"Sirius how nice it is to join us" said snape bitterly, As Sirius walked in the room.  
  
"Stupid hooked nose..." mumbled Sirius.  
  
"As you know" started Dumbledore "the dark lord's powers are rising worse than ever before, It has been seven years, since we lost three of our finest order members the Potters.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked down at the floor.  
  
"But Snape has some useful information." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Yes, I've found Voldemorts weakness, his son James. His son is hardly ever seen, but I know he will be at the Dark castle tomorrow traveling to see his father I will find more information then." Finished Snape.  
  
Dark Castle:  
  
James Riddle stared at the wall. His father one so full of hatred, and him who refused to even kill a fly. He knew, his time was running short, his father had had enough. He had already let out every hostage he came across, someone called Ron, Susan, Ernie, Neville, Bill, Cho, Cedric, and Hermoine and quite a few more kids and Adults, just telling them one fact, his name was Harry. Out of the people he saved he really liked a girl called Hermoine, though he knew his father would have a fit it he knew he was a friend with a Muggle born.  
  
James knew quite a few things about his past he wasn't supost to. He had never told his father, but he had a locket round his neck, on the front were a few words, Hope, Love and Harry, and on the back was Lilly and James 4 ever, with a picture of him and his parents inside. His suspicions had been confirmed when voldemort's supporters, the dementors got near him.  
  
James had a lot of powers to. The ability to mind read and talk into the mind, he had already had more magical power and knew more spells than most of the death eaters. But his main wish was just to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"Master James, your father wishes to see you," said Peter sticking his head round the door.  
  
"I will be there in a second" he said glaring at Peter.  
  
Peter shivered, "be careful Harry," he said patting his shoulder.  
  
"I know what my fathers like Wormtail," He replied.  
  
Wormtail sighed, "You're a Potter, Harry, and I want you to do me a favor, run away and never come back. It's my fault about your parents Harry, I regret that, but please don't make James and Lilly's deaths a waste."  
  
James smiled "do me a favor Peter, and shut up. I will face him and get revenge."  
  
Peter stared, "You are a Gryffindor and Harry tell Sirius and Remus I'm sorry."  
  
Harry nodded "goodbye Peter"  
  
James walked up the long stone path.  
  
"Hello father" he said entering a room, and staring at a pair of red eyes.  
  
"Son our time together has come to an end. You are a failure, and no Death Eater. Good bye Harry Potter." whispered Voldemort.  
  
The Death Eaters gasped as Voldemort said the last words. Snape stared as Harry smiled and took off his death eater's cloak.  
  
"You know your right, I never did fit in MoldieMort. I always knew who I was, Harry Potter the heir of Gryffindor, good bye father."  
  
A green light sped towards James hit his head and fired back. Voldemort screamed.  
  
James turned round, " floatious". A dementor saw the soul of voldemort and sucked.  
  
"Goodbye father" Harry whispered  
  
There was now a bubble in the air with all the Death eaters in except.  
  
"You most not be evil," muttered James, "or you would be in the bubble to."  
  
Snape nodded, "I have to take you to hogwarts, Mr Potter"  
  
Harry nodded he was finally gonna meet his parents friends.  
  
"I will let you decide what to do with these" he spat pointing at the Death Eaters.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
What do you think?? Tell me I'm not sure whether to continue. I hope you like it, if you do review.  
  
See ya  
  
**********************************Blue cat **************************** 


	2. Facts

Hope you've enjoyed the fic so far; there are a few things I forgot to explain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
**1. Harry/James can do wand less magic.  
  
**2. He can talk to the dead through dreams (that's why he's so like his father and knows about his past.  
  
**3. Harry/James was raised, by Wormtail (who told him the truth and Harry hated him ever since)  
  
**4. Harry/James disappears for a couple of hours a day to watch Muggles, (that's why he likes them)  
  
**5. Harry is more powerful than Dumbledore.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's me done well if you like it review, hope you do  
  
See ya  
  
* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Blue Cat * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. oh by the way i'm Harry your dead friend...

Thanx for all the reviews I'm glad some people like my reviews, well here's chapter 2 or 3. I'm gonna use the name Harry or James I hope I don't confuse you. ************************************************************************  
  
"Ten death Eaters sitting on the wall, ten death eaters sitting on the wall, and if one stupid death eater would accidentally fall.."  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Snape.  
  
"Why? I don't have to." Replied James.  
  
"You've been singing from a thousand." Cried Snape.  
  
"I'm a Potter, deal with it." Said Harry.  
  
"As soon as I get you to the castle," Snape muttered.  
  
"You'll what, kill me," he said pretending to be hurt, "how could you kill the lovable, Boy who lived."  
  
"You know if I wasn't under orders, I'd probably leave you here all alone, and see how the big headed potter boy copes."  
  
"We'd be at Hogwarts now, if you would just let me take you their." Smirked Harry.  
  
"Please, shut up!" shouted Snape.  
  
"No, I'm bored, your boring, and your hair needs a good wash."  
  
"Be quiet Potter!"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo."  
  
"I'm bored and I've decided we are gonna get their my way!" muttered Harry.  
  
"You dare Potter." Snape muttered.  
  
"Transportaous a Hog School"  
  
POP!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I know bit of a lame sound)  
  
Harry appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. Every one screamed, and Dumbledore pulled out his wand, as the order members burst in.  
  
"Who are you? And what is the meaning of this Snape." Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"You make me spend one more moment with this boy and I'll kill my self" he said storming up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Snapey, I didn't know you cared." Said Harry smiling, giving Sirius and the other order members a glance.  
  
"Voldemort is no more" Snape replied glaring at Harry.  
  
"What!" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"The Dark lord is dead." He replied, a cheer echoed through the hall and people jumped up.  
  
"I would like you all to go to your common rooms, Parties will be set up send word to every one." He said smiling at the students, as they ran out the hall. The order members stared at Harry.  
  
"How is he dead?" said Sirius cheerfully  
  
"He ate his greens," Harry said smiling at him, "you must be Padfoot," he muttered "and Mooney" he said staring at Remus.  
  
"How did you know," asked Remus.  
  
"I was raised by a traitor, he says Sorry by the way." He said.  
  
"Who are you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My father calls me James, but my mum and dad and friends call me Harry."  
  
"A glimmer of pain flicked through Sirius's eyes.  
  
An old man with a glass eye stared at Harry where his chain was hidden.  
  
"I know who are, but you're suppose to be dead."  
  
"Second time lucky."  
  
"But I don't get your answer about you mum and dad."  
  
"I can talk to the dead." Harry answered.  
  
Every one stared around in shock.  
  
"Staring is rude,"  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said, "but you remind me so much of my friend, He was even called the same."  
  
"It's ok," said Remus sadly to Sirius.  
  
"Oh, you mean James Gryffindor Potter, my father.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I think I'll leave it at that, I know I'm Evil!!!!! Well all you have to do is Review and you'll find out what happens. Ohh well hope you enjoyed it.  
  
See ya  
  
****************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	4. Friends for ever and Snapie goes mental

Thanx for all the reviews, do you think I should put this fic under, Harry and Voldemort/James or Sirius.? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh you mean James Gryffindor Potter, my father."  
  
Every one stared at him.  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" Sirius whispered shakily.  
  
"Oh yes, that's stupid big head Harry Potter," growled Snape.  
  
"It's not my fault I was born with a brain bigger than yours, and better hair." Smiled Harry.  
  
"See what I mean, not even grateful." Muttered Snape.  
  
"Why should I be, we would have been here hours ago if it wasn't for you," Harry muttered. "Potter we must walk back to Hogwarts." Harry squeaked.  
  
"I don't trust you and your ways!" shouted Snape.  
  
"Neither does anybody else, except Peter and dad, and maybe mum." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"I feel funny," said Sirius falling almost to the floor.  
  
Harry flicked his hand and Sirius fell on to a chair.  
  
"He's a weirdo, I mean if I had found my godson was alive, I'd be jumping for joy, but no" said Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but we thought you were dead, and Sirius has been through a lot," whispered Remus.  
  
"You think I haven't. OH look at me I'm the freak show raised by the dark lord." Shouted Harry. He turned round and started to have an argument with the air.  
  
"No I will not mind my manners," he started.  
  
" Stop showing off" He turned around and laughed at Snape.  
  
"Fine I'll wake up Sirius, but you ow me one," he said walking over to Sirius. "Wakious". Sirius sat up.  
  
"Great I'm seeing things." Sirius said staring at Harry.  
  
"Yeah you are, and I'm gonna haunt you, because I am the ghost of Xmas past." Harry said jumping up and swimming around in the air.  
  
"How did he do that?" moaned Snape.  
  
"Hey Snape, watch out theirs a rabbit behind you!" shouted Harry as he was landing.  
  
"Where" cried Snape turning round and running to the other side of the hall.  
  
"Don't worry, Carrots won't hurt you" laughed Harry.  
  
"Shut up Potter, and quit reading my mind." Growled Snape.  
  
"Snape's afraid of rabbits," laughed Remus. "Come over here Harry and tell me more."  
  
"Your really Harry." Said Sirius staring at him.  
  
"Your quick," said Harry. But before he could say anything more, Sirius hugged him tightly.  
  
"Your cchhoking me" coughed Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Sirius tears in his eyes. "My little godson's all grown up and alive" he cried hugging him tighter.  
  
"I won't be for much longer, in less I get some air" coughed Harry.  
  
"Sorry" said Sirius.  
  
Harry who had only been hugged once before, by a girl called Hermoine nodded, I won't cry he thought to himself.  
  
*********************FLASH BACK*************************************  
  
James walked along a long passageway to hear crying, he stopped and opened the door from where it was coming from.  
  
"Don't hurt me," cried a voice.  
  
"Of course I won't hurt you replied James who do you think I am." He replied. He stared at her she had brown hair and eyes.  
  
"Help Me," she whispered.  
  
"Of course I will, I'm Harry by the way," he said as her chains fell off magically  
  
"I'm Hermoine," she said getting up. "How come you helped me?" she asked.  
  
"What you want me to be evil like everyone else." He asked.  
  
"No but I can tell you live here, but why do you help me you'll be in danger" she said.  
  
"You know you're the only nice person, who ever spoke to me. And your not afraid of me like everyone else." James said smiling.  
  
"I don't have friends, but I like you. Will you be my friend Harry?" she asked.  
  
"I'd really like that I have no friends either. Now please take this pen," he said to her. "It will get you to Hogwarts" he said passing her the pen.  
  
"Friends forever Harry" she whispered as she disappeared.  
  
"Friends for ever" James whispered back leaving the room.  
  
***********************End of Flashback***********************************  
  
"Do you know anyone called Hermoine" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger will start Hogwarts in a couple of days, we have 9 years now so children learn how to defend themselves early." Smiled Dumbledore.  
  
"Well if you don't mind can I enroll, and stay here till term starts," said Harry.  
  
"Sure, we'll put you with..."  
  
"Snape." Said Harry smiling, "I could be his little boy" he said. Flicking his hand so now his head was identical to Snapes.  
  
"You will do no such thing," cried Snape.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor" said Harry.  
  
"I feel funny again," cried Sirius.  
  
Harry shook his head back to normal. "How about I stay with Padfoot, and Moony,"  
  
"Well" started Dumbledore, "If it's okay with them,"  
  
"Of course" said Remus. "I'd really like to get to know Prongs Jr." he said giving Harry a hug.  
  
"Are you crazy, of course I want to look after Harry." Shouted Sirius.  
  
"Are you gonna do that prank I suggested" laughed the ghostly figure of James.  
  
"Of course dad, what do you take me for?" Harry whispered back, so no one would hear.  
  
"I feel sorry for Sirius and Remus," said the ghostly figure of Lilly.  
  
"Why? Because my son can out smart them in pranks." Said (ghost) James.  
  
"No, because Harry's just like you" Lilly said, staring at Harry with tears in her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry if this is a bit lame, I had a writer's block. I hope you liked it, if you did please review, I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. By the way this story has NOslash!!!!!!! Sorry for those who like slashes, but I don't do them.  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************** 


	5. The weird dream and in comes the nine ye...

I'm back for another chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it, because I've got a writer's block, don't kill me if you don't like it, this is gonna be 1 of my more serious chapters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*****Harry's Dream***  
  
"Harry" shouted a voice.  
  
"Coming," Harry shouted happily, running to James.  
  
"James" said the figure that was no longer James.  
  
"fffather" Harry stuttered.  
  
"You betrayed me son, after I raised you." Hissed Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry" Harry cried.  
  
"I'll be back son, and you will pay." Voldemort hissed, laughing.  
  
"No leave me alone, you didn't raise me" said Harry. Steeping back.  
  
"Harry" said a voice.  
  
"No leave me alone" he cried.  
  
*** End of Dream***  
  
"aawww" Harry said, feeling himself hitting something hard. He slowly opened his emerald eyes, seeing blue.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry looking around, "Where am I?"  
  
"Your up the highest tower," he replied. "You sleep walked up here and was about to." his voice trailed off.  
  
Harry shivered, "Voldemort is going to return you know."  
  
"How is he" asked Sirius. "Snape said you put them in another realm."  
  
"I did, accept wormtail."  
  
"Harry please tell me you didn't let him go." Cried Sirius.  
  
Harry looked down. "I'm sorry,"  
  
"Harry." Sirius sighed. "It's not your fault if Voldemort comes back."  
  
"It probably will be" said Harry, he waved his hand and disappeared.  
  
"I wish he would stop doing that," Sirius moaned ten minutes later in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"It's not his fault, he's going through a tough time." Said Remus.  
  
"I think he needs more protection." Muttered Dumbledore.  
  
"More protection! We've got the whole order members living at hogwarts, and their kids." Moaned Snape.  
  
"That's it," cried Dumbledore.  
  
"We need some fully trained, powerful wizard kids to look after him." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Where are you going to find kids like that." Said Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I don't like that look Albus," cried Snape.  
  
"What we need is two order members willing to protect Harry." He said.  
  
"Where are you gonna find two order member kids." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'm not" Dumbledore grinned.  
  
"OHH no," cried Remus "anything but that."  
  
"What, I don't get it." Said Sirius.  
  
"He's gonna turn us into kids." Cried Remus.  
  
Snape laughed, "very nice joke Albus what is the plan?"  
  
"I've just said it" he replied  
  
Snape paled. "Please no Albus, me teaching them.  
  
"Here's the potion" Dumbledore smiled, giving Sirius and Remus the potion.  
  
"I'm not sure about..."  
  
"Drink" said Dumbledore angrily.  
  
"Aaahhhhhhh" screamed Snape.  
  
"What's the matter," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"There's a rabbit on the floor," he cried pointing.  
  
The so-called 'rabbit' transformed to reveal Harry.  
  
Harry laughed, "is ittle snapey afraid of rabbits."  
  
"Shut up Potter," he shouted.  
  
"Make me." Harry replied.  
  
"Hey look at me," cried Sirius, but instead of Sirius there was a nine-year- old boy.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
All done sorry if it was a bit lame, stupid writers block, ohh well hope you liked it.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: the start of a new term, hope you enjoy  
  
  
  
See ya  
  
********************* Blue Cat ************************************** 


	6. oooggy warts?

Okay this isn't another chapter, SSSOOORRRRY but their will be one up in the next couple of days.  
  
I just wanted ask you a couple of questions:  
  
  
  
**1. SHOULD I PUT RON IN GRYFFINDOR  
  
**2 SHOULD I KILL PERCY OFF  
  
**3 SHOULD HARRY MEET RON ON THE TRAIN.  
  
  
  
**4. SHOULD HARRY BE A ANIMAGUS  
  
  
  
**5. SHOULD HARRY CURE REMUS.  
  
  
  
**6. SHOULD HERMOINE BECOME A MARAUDER  
  
OHH well all done, please reply, he quicker people tell me the quicker the next chapter will be up,  
  
See ya  
  
  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************** 


	7. Hogwarts fun lol

Back again for another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
***************** **************************************************  
  
Harry sighed, stuck in a train station with two ghosts, and two, well, the people with him had an IQ of two, and that's when they were being smart.  
  
"I wanna ice cream," cried the nine-year-old Sirius.  
  
"I wanna be alive," cried the ghost of James.  
  
"What!" Harry shouted, "Speak up, the people in space didn't hear you"  
  
"You'd have to be death not to." Said a figure from behind Harry.  
  
Harry turned round. "Hermoine!" he cried, giving her a hug.  
  
"Hey Harry, long time no see." Said a girl with curly brown hair.  
  
"Harry" said a small sandy haired boy, we're gonna miss the train!"  
  
" Calm down Remus" sighed Harry.  
  
"Ohh sure I'll calm down! I'm gonna be teached by Snape, Calm down you must be mad" muttered Remus.  
  
"Think of it this way," laughed Sirius, "lets see who can prank Snapey first." Started Sirius.  
  
"And get a detention and lose house points" sniggered Harry.  
  
Hermoine stared, "Lose house points! You know how irresponsible that is."  
  
"NO" said Harry, Sirius, Remus and James.  
  
"James," muttered Lilly, "They can't hear you!"  
  
"Harry" cried Remus, "We've missed the train!"  
  
Harry shrugged, "No problem, Transportaous Traina"  
  
Everyone landed with a bump.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked two ginger haired twins.  
  
"Err we fell off our seats" started Remus.  
  
"You don't have to lie to us," one of them said.  
  
"Were Gred and Forge, the prankster kings" said Forge.  
  
Sirius turned a red colour, "You think your pranksters, well meet the Marauders, Moony, Padfoot, Pheo, and bookgirl.  
  
Hermoine glared.  
  
George or Fred laughed, 'you must be joking, they're the greatest pranksters of all time.'  
  
Sirius grinned, 'see you found my map'  
  
Remus coughed. 'Our map' he corrected.  
  
'Your Weasleys' said Harry staring.  
  
'Heard about our deatheater brother' said George.  
  
'Yeah, our idiot brother Ron goes on like he's a hero, but we know he was a deatheater.' Said Fred.  
  
'Nobody proved he was a deatheater, people say he took the deatheaters on.' Said Remus.  
  
'Yeah like, Ron thinks that too, the geek always going on, Percy this, Percy that,' said George, 'Come on Fred.' he said leaving.  
  
'They seem nice' said James.  
  
'Sure' said Harry,  
  
'If you like the dull type' said Lilly.  
  
'Who are you talking to?' asked Hermoine.  
  
'No-one' said Harry.  
  
'The train will beat Hogwarts in 10 minutes' said a voice.  
  
'That was quick' muttered Harry.  
  
'They make the train go quicker,' said Hermoine, 'because of you-know-who.'  
  
'That idiot's name is VOLDEMORT!'  
  
Hermoine flinched.  
  
Sirius sighed, 'we know Harry.'  
  
Lilly shook her head at Harry, 'Don't be so rude!'  
  
Harry glared, 'Why!'  
  
'She reminds me of me,' smiled Lilly.  
  
Harry looked ready to puke out the window, and James turned a bright red colour.  
  
'Harry you shouldn't talk to yourself, people will think you're mad.' Said Hermoine.  
  
Harry grinned, 'mad old potter no-one knows, their he goes, he's a real roter and off his rocker.'  
  
Hermoine scowled. 'Do you always have to be like that?'  
  
'If I wasn't I'd be insane, you haven't seen half what I have!' Harry went silent.  
  
Sirius sniffed and went over and hugged him.  
  
'Ohh look little riddle and his boyfriend.'  
  
Harry glared, 'get stuffed Malfoy!'  
  
'I don't think so, you're the dark lord's son, and you won't escape it!'  
  
'Where's your father,' said Harry angrily, 'haven't you seen him in weeks, maybe you should go see his master, opppss he's dead!'  
  
Malfoy glared, 'just you wait riddle I'll get you!' he said storming out.  
  
'Have you seen a cat,' said clumsy looking boy, coming in.  
  
Harry stared, 'I know you, your Frank's son, Neville.'  
  
Neville blushed, 'yeah he's part of the hogwarts defence.' He said grinning proudly, 'he thought I was a squib, but he didn't mind. He was so happy when I knocked-out a death eater when he attacked, and mum was so proud she brought me a cat I called Spell but I can't find her.'  
  
Harry grinned, 'I went to the shops a while ago, voldie brought my school equipment,' Harry said bitterly.  
  
Sirius grinned, 'I brought you Hedgrid,'  
  
Harry grinned, 'yeah she's the best gift ever.'  
  
Remus glared 'you didn't like my present?'  
  
'Of course I did it was one of the best,' grinned Harry.  
  
'We've arrived' cried Hermoine. 'You haven't even got your robes on,'  
  
Harry grinned, 'Robe me.' He whispered the spell and appeared in his robes.  
  
'Come on,' he said exiting the train.  
  
'Yer all got ter follow me,' said a huge man with brown hair.  
  
Sirius sighed, 'I'm starving!'  
  
Lilly glared, 'YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT!'  
  
Harry cringed, while getting onto a boat.  
  
A ginger haired boy joined them last.  
  
'Err hi' said Harry, 'Your Ron aren't you?'  
  
Ron grinned, 'Yes you must have heard of me because of my brave brother Percy,' Ron sighed, 'Percy was so brave, I bet I take after him, and being famous people will probably want to hear the story,'  
  
'Right,' said Harry, taking an instant dislike to him.  
  
'Mind yer 'eads,' said the giant.  
  
Everyone got out the boat.  
  
'Hey 'o's cat is this!' said Hagrid.  
  
'SPELL,' cried Neville.  
  
'I no's 'ow to spell,' said Hagrid angrily.  
  
'His cat,' muttered Harry.  
  
Hagrid grinned, and lead them up some crumbling steps to the entrance hall.  
  
'firs yers,' said Hagrid to a stern looking woman.  
  
'Thank you,' she said, leading them to a small chamber near the entrance hall. 'Welcome to Hogwarts,' she started. 'The start of term-'  
  
'Hey dragon still giving that old speech,' cried Sirius.  
  
She glared, 'Quiet Black! The sorting will begin soon, you will be sorted into a house your rule breaking will lose you-'  
  
'SNORING' cried James.  
  
Harry grinned and flicked his hand.  
  
Mcgonagal screamed, 'POTTER 10 POINTS FROM WHAT EVER HOUSE YOUR IN!!!' She cried her yellow skin and cat ears shining in the light.  
  
Harry grinned, while Sirius scowled, and Remus had an evil glint in his eye.  
  
'Follow me,' said Mcgonagal.  
  
Laughs filled the hall as Mcgonagal walked through and stood next to a hat.  
  
'OH I can't think of a song, to bore you all and make you snore so here's what I'll say, Gryffindors are brave and bright, Ravenclaws as smart as the light, Slythrins their ambitious and have bad hair, and Hufflepuff are real loyal, so where will I put you it's all up to you, try me on and I'll tell you where so their!'  
  
Harry stared in shock.  
  
'When I call your name you will be sorted, Abbot, Hannah,'  
  
'Hufflepuff,'  
  
Black, Sirius,'  
  
Harry grinned the hat hardly touched his head when-  
  
'Gryffindor,'  
  
Harry drifted off into his own world thinking about chocolate frogs, until-  
  
'Granger, Hermoine,'  
  
Hermoine ran up quickly grinning.  
  
'Gryffindor,'  
  
'Longbottom Neville,'  
  
Neville's father and mother, who were at the staff table grinned proudly.  
  
The ht took a while until it finally shouted,  
  
'Gryffindor,'  
  
Neville grinned and ran off still with the hat, and quickly ran back when his blushing father shouted him.  
  
Soon after it was Malfoy's turn.  
  
The hat hardly touched his hat when it cried.  
  
'Slytherin,'  
  
Harry daydreamed again till.  
  
'Potter, Harry,'  
  
Harry was too busy grinning he didn't notice.  
  
'POTTER!' Shouted Mcgonagal.  
  
James blushed, Lilly hit her hand over her head, while Sirius laughed, Remus tapped him, 'good luck,' he whispered.  
  
Harry put the hat on.  
  
'Hmm Potter, where to put you, the dark lords son,'  
  
'Not Slytherin,' whispered Harry.  
  
'No said the hat, your like my owner Godric, yes I see you only belong where your great, great, great, great, well you know granddad, well it's gotta be, Gryffindor!'  
  
Harry grinned and sat down at a table.  
  
'Well done Harry,' said Remus proudly.  
  
'Go Harry,' said Sirius.  
  
'Hat wanted me in Ravenclaw,' whispered Hermoine.  
  
Weasley, Ron,'  
  
The hat took a couple of minutes till,  
  
'Gryffindor!'  
  
Harry groaned, not him!  
  
Their were other Gryffindors, Parvati Patil who kept giggling at him, Lavender Brown who seemed to keep asking Ron again and again about Percy, Seamus who started chatting to Harry.  
  
'I'm half and half he said to Harry, should have seen my dad's face,' Harry grinned as they chatted on.  
  
'My two godfathers look after me,' said Harry.  
  
Remus blushed, Sirius glared.  
  
'One godfather,' said Sirius.  
  
'Two,' said Lilly.  
  
'Yeah my parents gave me two instead of a godmother.'  
  
Seamus grinned, 'do you support Ireland?'  
  
'Who's that?' asked Harry staring up at Professor with a turban.  
  
'That's professor Quirrell, he want missing a month ago and came back.' Said Sirius.  
  
'First years, said prefect Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry grinned following till they got to a portrait of the fat lady.  
  
'The password is Snitch,' said Oliver. (Still quiditch mad!!)  
  
Harry grinned saying goodbye to Hermoine went to the boy's dorms and fell asleep.  
  
********* ************* ***************** *********** ****************  
  
All done, hope you liked it, review if you did.  
  
See Ya  
  
********************Blue Cat****************************************** 


	8. Weird monsters, crazy people and black o...

Can I just say sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyy I had a writers block, for ages, I won't bore you with the details lol I'll just get on with the fic, sorry again, enjoy!  
  
**************** ****************************************************  
  
'Harry, everyone's gone down to breakfast! Harry!'  
  
Harry groaned looking around, 'Who are you two?'  
  
A boy his age grinned at him, 'Dean Thomas,'  
  
A girl with blond hair smiled, 'Luna Lovegood.'  
  
Harry jumped up whispering a spell that got him and his books ready.  
  
'Cool how did you do that?' grinned Dean.  
  
'A lot of practice,' replied Harry happily. 'So what are you two doing here?'  
  
'Well we didn't have a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday.' Replied Dean.  
  
'You were two busy day dreaming to even notice us, and you should have noticed me, I'm a year younger.'  
  
Harry stared confused, 'Why are you here then?'  
  
'So I can learn magic earlier.'  
  
'Dumbledore was sick of her wondering round the halls.' Laughed Dean. 'Even Weasley's sister Ginny was allowed.'  
  
'Is she in Gryffindor?'  
  
Dean's face darkened, 'No she's in Slytherin, the Weasley's are angry.'  
  
'That's an understatement.' Muttered Luna.  
  
'Well you're parents are both weird,' laughed Dean.  
  
'Be glad I didn't turn out like them then.'  
  
Harry laughed, 'You two sure are odd.'  
  
'Your friends sure are protected. Sirius wouldn't even let us talk to you last night.'  
  
'I sense jealousy,' laughed Lily who had just appeared.  
  
'He's a bit over protective.'  
  
'A bit?' smirked James.  
  
Luna grinned, 'Shame about Ronald, he seems quite cute, if he just got rid of the attitude and fan girl.'  
  
Dean, Harry and James looked ready to puke.  
  
'Do I sense a 1st crush?' Smiled Lily.  
  
Luna strangely looked right at Lily, 'No you don't.'  
  
Harry gasped in shock, while Dean just looked confused.  
  
'Cool,' laughed James, 'You can see us?'  
  
'And hear you.'  
  
'Harry!' shouted a voice from down the stair case.  
  
'Oh that's gotta be Hermione. Wanna come have breakfast with us? I'll fight off Sirius.'  
  
'Cool,' they both said following Harry down to the great hall.  
  
'Harry where have you been?' asked Hermione.  
  
'You sound like my mother.'  
  
'Hey!' said Lily and Hermione together.  
  
'Hi Seamus,' laughed Harry, 'How's it going?'  
  
Seamus turned away.  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
Seamus looked to the floor, 'I'm sorry Harry, and my mum says I can't speak to you any more.'  
  
'You're listening to her?'  
  
'She'll take me out of Hogwarts if I don't.' He looked down, 'Sorry Harry.'  
  
'Thanks for nothing!' muttered Harry angrily, 'I'm going to Transfiguration.'  
  
Harry stormed angrily into the class room.  
  
'It looks like you've had a day like mine,' said a friendly voice behind him.  
  
Harry spun round looking at the person, 'Lily?' Harry asked in shock.  
  
'No sorry, I'm Ginny Weasley, though I look a lot like her.'  
  
Harry grinned sitting down, 'The Slytherin's getting to you?'  
  
'How did you know? They're all jerks except Malfoy.'  
  
Harry chocked in shock, 'Malfoy nice?'  
  
'He just acts big headed and tough in front of his Slytherin friends, he's really nice really.'  
  
'Malfoy? Nice? Never gonna happen.' Laughed James.  
  
'Don't I get a moments peace?' muttered Harry to himself  
  
'Mr Potter,' smiled Mcgonagal. 'Please sit down.'  
  
Ginny looked away, and took a seat across the room.  
  
'Now that everyone's almost here.' Bellowed Mcgonagal to the class, 'We will start.'  
  
'Yo Mcgonagal, how's it hanging.'  
  
'You're late Mr Black! Sit down at once!'  
  
Harry sighed as poor Luna ran in minutes later.  
  
'I'm so sorry professor.' She gasped looking ready to cry.  
  
'2 points from Gryffindor! Please sit down!' Luna quickly sat next to Ginny.  
  
'Now the theory of Transfiguration,' Mcgonagal started to drawl on, Harry grinned gazing out the window, 'In Europe things like these.' Was that a Unicorn Harry asked himself. 'Dates back to.'  
  
Harry's eyes slowly began close.' He was running along a forest, unicorns galloped in front glowing brightly. His family sat peacefully in the middle, 'Sirius, Mum, Dad and Remus.' His head fell against something. The scene was turning dark and stormy, Harry shivered out of the corner a howl echoed through the air, a dark shadow leapt from behind the trees, a lone wolf about to attack him and his family.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' shouted Harry, he opened his eyes shivering, he blushed seeing everyone in the class were staring at him and he had fallen asleep on Remus's shoulder. He looked at the wolf he meant Remus, no he was the wolf.  
  
Harry stood up in shock, staring at Remus, 'you're a.'  
  
Remus paled.  
  
'Can I be excused I feel ill?' asked Harry quickly, he glanced at Remus and hurried out the class room.  
  
'Don't do anything stupid!' growled James catching up with him.  
  
'You never even told me!' Growled Harry in anger.  
  
'We thought it didn't matter.'  
  
'Didn't matter? I thought you trusted me!'  
  
'We do, it was Remus's choice, and he was afraid how you'd react, he thought you wouldn't even talk to him if he told you.'  
  
'I would though what made him think that.'  
  
James gave him a weird look, 'Maybe the way you reacted in their.'  
  
Harry looked down, 'you know how I feel about Werewolf's, after them death eater's made me watch one kill the whole of that family,' he shivered, 'and bite that girl, laughing the whole time.'  
  
James stopped a weird look came across his face, 'You stunned them, and went over to the girl who was transforming, and you put you're hand over the bite, and sang that lullaby about a wolf,' James's eyes went starry. 'You cured her it was impossible.'  
  
'She fell asleep so I took her to a hospital, I didn't do anything,'  
  
'You cured her.'  
  
'So?' Muttered Harry.  
  
'You can cure Remus.'  
  
Harry looked down, 'I don't know whether I can, he's been a were wolf longer, it'll take a lot of my power'  
  
James did a puppy dog eye look.  
  
'Fine,' muttered Harry. 'Only because Remus is my friend.' He jumped as the bell went, 'I'll speak to you soon James, when my power level's back to normal.'  
  
'Harry!' Came Lily's angry voice, 'What if you get hurt?' Her eyes welled up with tears.  
  
'I'll be fine,' he whispered.  
  
'Harry.' Shouted a voice.  
  
Harry quickly ran into a classroom as Remus appeared.  
  
'Harry I'm sorry I didn't tell you.'  
  
'Where were you bit?'  
  
'What? Harry I don't get what that has to do with anything.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
Remus lifted up his sleeve, revealing a long jagged scar.  
  
Harry put his hand on it, whispering in a strange language.  
  
'It's gone,' muttered Harry dizzily.  
  
Remus was staring in shock, 'How?'  
  
'I'm not finished,' he started singing softly, while his power was slowly glowing around him. Remus collapsed falling asleep.  
  
Harry smiled, 'I did it,' he whispered, as the world around him started to fade and go black.  
  
******** ************************************ ********* *********** ***  
  
Okay that was probably rubbish but I tried my best, lol sorry it took so long. I only realised how long it was when my friend reminded me, I might put my email up soon on my bio, so you people can have a go at me if I leave it too long lol, and hope u enjoyed it! Next chapter should be soon. Snape's class lol, I tried to make this longer o make up for the wait, lol  
  
See ya  
  
**************************Blue Cat************************************ 


	9. Arn't house elfs friendly? Especially th...

Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all my reviewers of the last chapter. Enjoy! *********** *************** *************** ************* ******** ****  
  
'Nice to see you awake Mr Potter,'  
  
Harry groaned, not even able to sit up, from being so tiered.  
  
'That was a very stupid thing you did Mr Potter,' the young nurse smiled at him, 'But very noble.'  
  
'Who are you?' slurred Harry.  
  
'I'm Sarah, the new nurse.'  
  
'New?'  
  
'Old one was killed when Voldemort was in power.'  
  
Harry nodded slowly, 'Is Remus okay?'  
  
She smirked at him, 'Better than okay, you've saved him a lot of pain, and you've made him normal.'  
  
Harry grinned, 'That's good,'  
  
'Now I'd like you to take this medicine,' she gently held a goblet towards his mouth.  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'A potion, it should get back all your strength, it will take a few days though.'  
  
Harry smiled and started to drink as everything went black.  
  
* He slowly opened his eyes again into darkness, he was still in the class room, and so was Remus who was knocked out on the floor, he felt really weak.  
  
'Aww' he moaned, 'I'm never doing that again.'  
  
'Excuse me sir,'  
  
He about screamed as a weird creature tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
'I'm sorry sir Linky didn't mean to scare you, but Headmaster Dumbledore and the whole school are looking for you,'  
  
'How come you found me then?'  
  
'Linky is one of the only house elves to know of the room of requirements.'  
  
'Room of what?'  
  
'Requirements. Linky found that it gives the searcher what they want, and in Mr Potter and Mr Lupin's case it was a classroom to sort out their differences.'  
  
'Ohh I could really do with some power potion.' As he said that some appeared at a nearby desk, he shakily got to his feet but soon fell down in weakness. 'Could you get that for me?'  
  
'Certainly, Linky would be honoured to get anything for Mr Harry Potter.' He reached over and passed it to him.  
  
'Thanks,' muttered Harry sipping some, and feeling a little power. 'Right I've got to get Remus to the hospital wing,' he muttered something with the little power he had, and Remus disappeared. 'Right,' he muttered feeling really weak. 'I'm going to bed, thanks for your help.' He took another sip of potion before he disappeared.  
  
Linky's eyes shone eerily in the dark, 'Soon Potter, soon.' She hissed before disappearing.  
  
***  
  
Harry groaned landing roughly on a bed in his room, he pulled down the hangings, 'Why me,' he muttered before slowly falling asleep.  
  
He stood at the back of the entrance hall watching a small boy with messy hair and baggy clothes walk nervously up to the sorting hat, every eye in the school was watching the boy as the hat slid over his head. He noticed the boy looked a lot like him but was older, but still was around the same height.  
  
After about thirty seconds the hat shouted, 'Gryffindor!'  
  
The boy looked happy as a giant cheer echoed around the hall, and a boy he recognised as Percy Weasley shook his hand. As the twins yelled, 'We got Potter.'  
  
Harry scowled, 'I'm Harry not him,' nobody heard, as Ron Weasley went towards the sorting hat and got sorted into Gryffindor. He scowled even more as he watched his other self chat happily to him.  
  
'This is strange,' muttered Harry.  
  
'No this is your other life,'  
  
Harry spun round in shock noticing a sad looking man who looked like his father James. 'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm his father,' muttered James pointing to the boy.  
  
'But why are you so sad? He looks happy and it looks like the dark lord's gone in this world.'  
  
James looked away painfully, 'he should have grown up with Sirius,'  
  
Harry gave him a weird look, 'Why didn't he?'  
  
'Peter,' hissed James.  
  
Harry shivered guiltily, 'You're giving me a warning, aren't you?'  
  
'Maybe, come see some more.'  
  
The scene changed again, now the boy was up in the air catching a glass ball.  
  
'He's a good flyer,' muttered Harry.  
  
'Just like me, everyone says.' Muttered James.  
  
The boy landed just as Mcgonagal came out of the school.  
  
'He's in trouble.' Muttered Harry.  
  
'He makes the Quiditch team, youngest player for a century.' Grinned James proudly. Just as the scene changed to Harry with his arms wrapped around a trolls neck.  
  
'Your son's incredibly stupid,' muttered Harry.  
  
'He's saving Hermione,' Harry noticed the girl in the corner. 'Why doesn't he use his power?'  
  
'He isn't trained to. He's only powerful in defence against the dark arts.'  
  
Harry muttered something.  
  
'He saved the philosopher's stone this year and fought against Voldemort and won.'  
  
The scene changed to Harry being starved, a house elf, a flying car, Quidditch, him battling a snake and destroying a younger form of Voldemort. The scenes went so fast but Harry caught every memory of the other him's life.  
  
'Second year.'  
  
Then again to a dementor slowly drifting into a compartment on a train. As his other self fainted. The scenes got faster flicking from a glowing stag, Remus Lupin, an angry Hermione, the quidditch cup Sirius Black, the images became a blur but he got every moment.  
  
'This is too much,' moaned Harry holding his head at all the swirling memories.  
  
'You need to see his life, and learn from it.'  
  
'But I can't take it,' groaned Harry seeing images now from Harry's fifth year.  
  
'You will learn from this Harry, good luck you will no what to do when the time comes.' James disappeared.  
  
Harry finally saw the last image, Sirius falling through a veil, as his other self looked on in pain.  
  
'He doesn't deserve that!' yelled Harry at the other Dumbledore, 'It's not fair! Sirius!' He woke up yelling and covered in sweet.  
  
'Calm down.' Whispered an annoyed voice.  
  
Harry looked up at the ginger blur above him, 'Ron,'  
  
'What I'm not Weasley now.' Said the voice harshly.  
  
He groaned seeing all the memories of his other self's life, and felt a strong friendship between them.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Harry groaned, something else flashed through his head, just as the ginger blur started to walk away. 'I know what happen to Percy.'  
  
Ron turned round and stared at him.  
  
'He thought he was being clever that day, when he told your mother he was going to fight the deatheaters that were attacking your house. She still blames herself doesn't she?'  
  
Ron nodded unable to say anything.  
  
'He thought he was powerful, but he was too young. As soon as he got outside he was put under deatheaters control, with the imperial course. He was never evil he was trying to help your family. That's why he stormed into your house and put the torture charm on your mother. She never admitted it, but he did and the twins were the only ones to see, your mother said he never returned. But I saw him and he did.'  
  
'How do you know all this?' chocked Ron.  
  
'I spoke to him, before he died. He was taken to the dark castle, I tried to help him and set him free. But he wouldn't let me, not till he had told me the whole story. By the end of it Deatheaters came up behind me and knocked me out.' Harry looked away from Ron. 'I should have saved him, but I couldn't, it's one of my worst memories. I'm sorry.'  
  
Ron smiled sadly at him, 'Thank you Harry.' For a moment he looked like the Ron from the other Harry's world, but it soon faded.  
  
'Mr Weasley out!' cried the angry voice of a women. An elderly woman came into Harry's view. 'Oh your awake Mr Potter, you're very lucky. Mr Weasley found you with a high fever and brought you here.'  
  
Ron smiled, 'It was nothing.'  
  
'If it wasn't for you Mr Weasley, young Harry might be dead.'  
  
'I doubt that.'  
  
Harry smiled at him, 'Let's start over, I'm Harry.' He held out his hand.  
  
'Ron,' he took his hand and shook it.  
  
'I'm sorry to interrupt you two but you must go Mr Weasley, or Mr Black will break down the door again and start complaining about the unfairness of the situation.'  
  
Ron nodded smiling once at Harry before walking out the door.  
  
********** *********************** ************************** ******** All done, hope the people reading it liked it. I'll try and update soon! Please review.  
  
See ya  
  
************************Blue Cat************************************** 


End file.
